


Evening Routine

by JewishDavidJacobs



Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:08:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25129801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JewishDavidJacobs/pseuds/JewishDavidJacobs
Summary: Davey comes home exhausted and Jack takes care of him.
Relationships: David Jacobs/Jack Kelly
Comments: 15
Kudos: 88





	Evening Routine

With how busy everyone is these days, it’s hard to find time to hang out together as a group. That’s part of why Jack was so excited to have them all over tonight. Now, though he still loves them very much, something more pressing has come up.

His husband walks in looking like he’s been awake for a month (and he basically has been). Davey’s new show opens in two weeks and he’s in rehearsal almost twelve hours a day in the run up. He’s exhausted (he said so himself last night, which is how Jack knows it’s really bad) and Jack just wants to take care of him. 

“Hey, guys. Sorry, rehearsal ran long.”

They all wave him off, telling him it’s no big deal, and say hi. Jack gets up to take his bag and help him out of his coat. Everyone else goes back to their previous conversations.

“Give that to me.”

“I’m fine, Jack.” Jack doesn’t listen and he hangs up the coat while Davey glares, but Jack knows he isn’t angry. “How was your day?”

“Better than yours, by the looks of it.”

Davey shakes his head. He leans forward and gives his husband a quick kiss. Jack uses the opportunity to put an arm around him and lead him to their bedroom.

“It was fine, just long. I’m really sorry I’m so late. I told them that-”

“Don’t worry about it, baby.” He guides Davey to the bed and makes him sit down while he gets out more comfortable clothing for him.

“I know you were really looking forward to this and-”

“Nothing’s changed. I get to see my friends and my husband.”

Davey kicks off his shoes and lets himself fall back onto the bed, legs still hanging off. Jack smiles fondly and puts the clothing down next to him. Davey grabs it and holds it out in front of himself. 

“Jacky, I can’t wear this. Everyone else is dressed nice.”

“It’s them, Dave, you know they don’t care.”

“Still…”

“Hey.” He leans down and kisses him again. “We all know how hard you’ve been working and we’re all so proud of you. Do you really think anyone’s going to care if you wear sweatpants and a regular shirt? It’s still long sleeves, if that helps you feel more modest,” he teases.

“Okay. I’ll be out in a minute.”

“Why don’t you let me help you?”

“Help me? Jack, it isn’t exactly rocket science.”

“I think if I left you alone you’d fall asleep with your pants halfway on.”

Davey’s protests are halfhearted at best and he smiles as Jack puts thick, woolen socks on his feet; the kind he knows he loves.

“Thanks, Jacky. Let’s go out there. Are there leftovers?”

“What kinda husband do you take me for? Of course I saved you food.”

“I knew you would try but Race is here and he’s a human vacuum.”

Jack laughs and helps Davey up and into a hug. “God, I love you,” he tells him, kissing his temple.

“I love you too. Thanks for being so good to me.”

“Always.”

After Davey gets some food, Jack notices him migrating to the couch. There aren’t any spots so he starts to stand and offer his seat to his husband. Instead, Davey places a hand on his shoulder and sits him back down, then drapes himself across Jack’s lap. Everybody immediately hoots and hollers and teases but Davey uncharacteristically ignores them.

“Are you okay?” Jack whispers in his ear once the others move on.

“Mm,” he confirms, wine glass at his lips. “Yeah, it’s just been a long day and normally I would come home and cuddle with you so…” He shrugs. “Unless it’s not okay with you?”

“It’s more than okay with me.” He encircles Davey’s waist and lets him rest his head on his shoulder. They end up with Davey’s lips only centimeters away from the side of Jack’s neck. He feels Davey’s breath and settles in happily.

“Do you have anywhere to be tomorrow?”

“No. Tech is going to run through some cues but I don’t need to be there.”

“Good. We can spend the day relaxing.”

“Mm, that sounds nice. I was going to try and get some writing done but I don’t see that happening now.”

“Me neither. We can’t get out of bed until at least noon.”

“Why?”

“Because why would we if we don’t have to?”

They spend a while talking with their friends and it’s nice. It may not be the fanciest word, but it’s the one Jack thinks best describes how he feels. It’s nice to be surrounded by loved ones, nice to hear the pitter patter of rain on the windows, nice to have a pleasant buzz from a little too much wine, nice to hold his husband in his arms, nice to see his tired smile.

At some point, when Davey’s eyes are barely open, Mike lays a blanket over them and Katherine takes off his glasses. He doesn’t protest much, just grunts. Jack kisses his temple and everybody drifts out over the next twenty minutes.

“Let’s go to bed, baby.”

“We have to clean up.”

“There isn’t much to clean. We can do it tomorrow.” Davey nods sleepily and slides off his lap. He wraps himself in the blanket and trudges off to bed. Jack follows him with his glasses because when Davey wakes up and can’t see he’s going to freak out if they aren’t on his nightstand.

He throws himself on the bed and Jack is forced to pull the covers out from under him just to pull them up again. He watches him for a second before getting ready to go to sleep himself.

He changes into his pajamas and goes to brush his teeth. In the mirror, Jack can see Davey come up behind him and feels him attach himself to him.

Jack spits, rinses, and says “Why aren’t you in bed?”

“I have to brush my teeth.”

“Skipping once would’ve killed you?”

“Mm.”

He waits patiently in bed for Davey to finish his meticulous brushing and flossing. He hears the cap to the mouthwash screw back on which signals Davey’s return. Jack holds his arms open expectantly and Davey rolls his eyes as he turns off the lights and gets into bed. He allows himself to be pulled into his husband and he exhales, finally and completely relaxed.

“You ready for sleep there, darling?” he asks, just like he always does at the end of their evening routine these past few weeks. 

“Mmhm.”

“Good.” He combs his fingers through Davey’s hair and feels him shiver. “Are you cold?”

“No,” Davey yawns, “it feels nice.”

“And that made you shiver?”

“Shh. This is the first time I’ve been in bed in a week, let me sleep.” 

“You were here last night and every other night this week but I get your point.” He rubs Davey’s back. “Te amo.”

Davey nuzzles even closer and kisses Jack’s clothed chest. “Kocham çie.”


End file.
